


The Game Continues

by Draco_Dormien



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Multi, Sheriarty - Freeform, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Dormien/pseuds/Draco_Dormien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this between watching the Great Game and season 2... what I thought would happen next.. basically a bunch of johnlock and sheriarty<br/>enjoy<br/>xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Continues

"It's Just a game to you, isn't it, Sherlock?" Rhetorical question. Nervous. Could be useful? "Just a stupid game" Moriarty circles us. Hands behind his back ."You see, all along, you thought you were winning. Calling the bluff. How wrong you were."I count seven snipers -4 on me, 3 on John. Must be more. He chuckles derisively. "But, in fact, I was winning." Quite right. 

Don't let it show!

The bomb- half a metre away.

Open window. 

Large body of water.

"All these people, playful murders, petty criminals...even John Watson down there. They are just pawns in our game.

Our game?

"Our game. Oh yes, Sherlock, you are playing this as much as me. Playing the odds. Laying down the cards. You like it, this defeating the odds. Always have." Jim Moriarty, schoolyard bully, head boy, chess champion. "Even John knows it doesn't he?" Another rhetorical question. 

Move gun slightly to the left. 3mm. Moriarty's eyes flicker. John moans softly, I have to get him out of here.

"Oh John knows alright. He knew we had him in our clutches as soon as he saw the jacket." 

The jacket. Foul play. Oh he was going to...

Must not get distracted! Damn you Sherlock, think! 

It must have something to do with Mycroft, why was he so adamant we take the case...?

"This. This is the key point in the game Sherlock. Your move. We play again or you lose now. Heads or tails?" Tails of course. " I have you."

Light switch! Power mains on the floor near the door. Careful movements.

"When have you ever had me Moriarty? When?" I ask measured.

He laughs.

"Always, always my dear Holmes."

 

 

will continue this asap.


End file.
